Hiro Shishigami
Hiro Shishigami '(獅子神 皓, ''Shishigami Hiro) is the main antagonist who eventually became a deuteragonist. He is a high school student and a mass murderer. Appearance Hiro was a young man with short, navy hair and black-brown eyes. He has a particularly pretty face, to the point that he attracts a lot of attention from females around him. He is also shown to be at least of medium height, potentially tall. Personality Although he appears kind and polite, Hiro was a psychopath who uses his cybernetic power to murder people that annoy him, or slaughter families to make him feel alive. He believes that with his new power, he was now above everyone else, and no one on the planet can stop him. However, despite his homicidal desires, Hiro is not completely monstrous. He was shown saving and helping people at multiple points, both unprompted and also as guided by those he cares for. This suggests that Hiro has some humanity lingering in his system, as he was also shown to love his mother dearly and care for a close few around him, such as Ando or Shion Watanabe. Although Hiro's cybernetics might contribute his sociopathy, other factors such as living with his mother in a rundown apartment and his father having another family, the frustrations of high school life, and dealing with bullies might have also be responsible for becoming the person he used to be. Plot Hiro was an average high school student who was unfortunate enough to be caught in the blast of a UFO explosion. The extraterrestrials, not intending to kill any intelligent life, decided to remake Hiro, replacing his organic body with a cybernetic one. This results in Hiro gaining extra ordinary powers. Ichiro Inuyashiki was caught in the UFO blast as well and his body was also remade with cybernetics. With his new powers, Hiro feels like he's not human anymore. To feel alive and human once more, he goes into different cities and murders entire families. He started killing after witnessing, one day after coming from school, a man killing himself by jumping onto the train's station rails.InuYashiki Chapter 41 By seeing other people's life vanishing away, he feels alive. Hiro began these murders by invading the home of the Matsubara family. He fatally shot Mrs. Matsubara in the kitchen and Masao Matsubara in the bathtub. Masao's Son died after his dead father collapsed on top of him, drowning him in the bathtub. Hiro remained in the house until the family's daughter returned, at which point he interrogated her about her favorite manga before shooting her dead. He would later go on to attack several other randomly selected homes over the next few months, killing a total of fifteen people. Hiro's childhood friend, Naoyuki Ando, who is in his class, is a victim of bullying by other classmates and that causes him to skip on many classes. To help his friend get out of that situation, Hiro savagely kills the bullies while they're at school. Seeing his friend kill people scared Naoyuki and he decided to break his friendship with Hiro. Police eventually discovered Hiro's involvement in the home invasion murders and arrived at his mother's apartment to arrest him. He escaped, but his mother and the Japanese public learned that he was a mass murderer. Unable to deal with the public anger, Hiro's mother committed suicide. An enraged Hiro traveled to his father's home, where he gunned down several reporters interviewing his father before fleeing the scene. Afterward, he killed around 50 Internet trolls who had mocked his mother after her death, shooting them through their laptops and smartphones. Hiro would live with Shion Watanabe and her grandmother for the next two months. At Shion's insistence, he used his powers to heal the sick and injured in order to make up for his murders. However, this came to an abrupt end with a Special Assault Team raid on the apartment. Hiro killed the SAT members, but Shion and her grandmother were both shot dead. He healed them, took them to safety, and headed to Gokokuji Police Station to seek revenge. Upon arriving at the police station, Hiro killed the guard at the door before storming the station and murdering dozens of officers and staff. He shot the last surviving officer in the leg so that he could tell others of Hiro's revenge. When Hiro left the police station, he was immediately attacked by more police and SAT forces. The SAT managed to knock him out with heavy gunfire, but his cybernetic body's systems took over and killed the police and SAT with laser fire. Hiro murdered a total of 85 people - 51 regular police and 34 SAT officers - at Gokukuji Police Station. Abilities Like Ichiro Inuyashiki, Hiro gains a cybernetic body, weapons and unnatural powers. These powers and weaponry are the same as Inuyashiki's. * '''Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Laser Blasters ''' * '''Mini Rockets (Live Action, replaced Laser Blasters) * Telekinesis * Technokinesis and Technopathy * Jet-Propelled Flight * Self Destruction Bomb ('''inside Hiro's Body)' Cause of Death Anime A massive asteroid was heading towards Earth. Ichiro Inuyashiki went up to space and tried to destroy the asteroid before crashing towards the earth, but he didn't have enough water to keep on firing destructive lasers at the asteroid. Just as he was about to give up, Hiro arrives at the asteroid, in his injured condition. Hiro told Ichiro that he wanted to save the lives he cared about, such as his foster father, Shion Watanabe and her family. After running up a simulation, he told Ichiro to push his eyes inwards to activate a self-destruction sequence as it is powerful enough to destroy the asteroid. Hiro kneels down at the asteroid and closed his eyes while Ichiro pushed both of his eyes before moving away from him. Hiro self-destructed and died on the spot, causing a bright and massive explosion on the asteroid. It wasn't enough to destroy it and thus Ichiro was forced to self-destruct as well, breaking the asteroid into pieces small enough to burn up upon entering Earth's atmosphere. Live Action After battle between Ichiro and Hiro, Hiro managed to escape when he was defeated. He is still alive, but he has lost an arm and has a hole in his chest (as shown in the scene of Hiro seeing his childhood friend, Naoyuki Ando in his apartment). Trivia * The name '''Hiro' (皓) means "bright". * Hiro's surname Shishigami (獅子神) means "lion god". * Hiro was a big fan of the One Piece manga series. * Takeru Satoh (the Actor who played Rurouni Kenshin from the Live Action Samurai X) plays Hiro in the Live Action Movie Adaptation of Inuyashiki. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased